Fourth of July
by Star Le Faith
Summary: On Independance Day, Ashley remembers exactly why this day of freedom has always held a special meaning for her and Andros.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. So stop asking.

Author's Note: Okay, I just HAD to put this A/N here – but I swear I won't put one down below. So this story is sort of a sequel to my Christmas special – The Seven Days of Christmas – and by request of Jessica01 and Star Fata I believe. You don't have to read that to understand this, but a few hints might be in there, but that's okay. Enjoy!

A/N 2: Ooh, just remembered – _Via_ is a word, I think, but here it's means something like 'dear' or 'darling' in Kerovan, okay? Work with me, people!

* * *

Fourth of July

"Kayin! It's still early! We won't be late – trust me!" A mid-20s brunette shook her head ruefully as her daughter scampered out the door; a soft chuckle of laughter caught her attention and she turned to the doorway, a little smile playing on her lips at the amused look on her husband.

"And you!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare laugh – you did the same thing last Easter and-"

"And here's my revenge," he interrupted teasingly, walking over and wrapping an arm around his wife.

She sighed. "Andros… when did our little girl get so big?"

He grinned slightly. "When, my dear, we spoiled her rotten upon having her."

"Do you still remember that year?" Ashley asked wistfully, thinking back nearly six years.

"When I was so stupid to leave you for KO-35?" he murmured, the pain of those days long gone due to the gentle nurturing of his loving wife, and, later, his beloved daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a shriek of laughter launched itself at the couple.

"Kayin Serana Hammond! Have you been behaving for your mother?" Andros scolded lightly.

Her face easily assuming an angelic appearance, the young girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, Daddy," she recited obediently before scrambling up and exchanging her sweet good girl expression for a puppy-dog eyed, pleading one.

"Daddy, can we go see the fireworks now?"

Andros laughed. "Honey, they don't start for almost another hour – why don't you go play for a while; Zalea should be over soon with Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone… And yes, _Via_, we can go see the fireworks then."

Shrieking with delight, the girl hugged her daddy happily before turning around and launching herself at her mom, who caught her easily and squeezed her lightly.

"Go, darling, have fun," Ashley advised, watching with a fond smile as her little girl pranced out of the room.

"You never answered my question," Ashley told him tactfully as soon as their daughter was out of earshot.

"Hmm?" he asked, distracted.

"Do you remember our first Fourth of July together?" she repeated, her eyes glazing over as thought contemplatively to back then.

"Should I?" he asked, perplexed.

"Andros! Yes!" she exclaimed, twisting out of his loose hold to stare quizzically at him.

Laughing slightly, the Kerovan pulled her back to him. "Well, I do – so no worries!"

Snuggling close, Ashley sighed, smiling. "Good."

_flashback_

"_Y'know, fireworks, picnics, the sun, the fun, all that rah-rah-rah!" Ashley explained, her words hardly coherent through her playful laughing. _

_Andros just smiled and looked happy for the sake of his overenthusiastic fiancé. _

And it was, indeed, a day with sun and fun, and, even, picnics with 'rah-rah-rah'.

It was the day of the annual Fourth of July barbecue that the Hammond family held every year – and while every year had numerous different friends from business trips and old relations, this time, the people from KO-35 would pay this US holiday a visit.

"Cassie!" Ashley called, spotting her best friend from across the yard, arms linked with T.J and Carlos, the three stoutly supporting each other in the mob of relatives (regardless of blood). The young couple fought their way through the early bird crowd (okay, so _they_ were late and everyone else just on time, but that doesn't matter in this story) to join their fellow former rangers.

"Where are Zhane and Karone?" Cassie asked, taking a bite of food off of the overflowing plate T.J held out for them.

"Couldn't make it," Andros explained, snatching a chip off the plate. "They're on KO-35 doing some public relations thing that, well…" his rueful shrug told them all.

"A, he 'says' he's not very good with that stuff, but honestly? B, he just wanted an excuse to get out of another conference and speech!" Ashley filled in, blatantly ignoring the fact that everyone already understood.

Carlos shrugged. "Their loss!"

Ashley giggled slightly, Cassie and she watching the boys moan and groan over how they would never eat again.

"Your parents are nice," a soft voice whispered in the brunette's ear, and she looked up with a smile towards her fiancé.

"And they feed people well," Ashley added teasingly towards him, who blushed slightly, remembering how he had constantly been seen with a plate, eager to sample and taste every kind of All-American food the Hammond's could offer.

"But there's still more to see!" Cassie declared, dragging the other two boys over to them. "You _have_ to see the fireworks – they're the whole reason we actually let you work yesterday!"

The Kerovan rolled his eyes good-naturedly – his friends refused to let him work overtime nowadays (emergencies excluded, of course), but had made a **very** special exclusion yesterday when they had made him agree to ignore the taunting pile of paperwork on this holiday of Independence.

"… on!" a voice called, a tug on his arm pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You don't want to be late," she chided him playfully as he willingly let himself be yanked to the park.

----------------

The twenty-six year old Ashley smiled dreamily as she remembered that day.

"What a day," Andros whispered softly, stroking his wife's hair gently.

"So tell me," Ashley asked, "Was Christmas more special… or…?"

"Well…"

_flashback _

_An explosion of colorful sparks illuminated the young couple, sitting together on the grass, eyes reflecting the spectrum of colors in the sky. _

"_You like?" Ashley murmured in her fiancé's ear, seeing the engrossed look in his eyes. _

"It's gorgeous," he replied softly, warm breath tickling her cheek. "But," he added, slightly mischievously, "Not quite as lovely as you."

Giggling, Ashley rewarded him with a brilliant smile that, in his opinion, outshone even the biggest firework modern technology could muster.

"C'mon," she whispered impulsively, warm breath tickling his ear. "Let's get out of here."

He glanced at her puzzled, a little skeptical, but willingly got up, heeding to her crazy plans. After all, wasn't that just one thing he loved about her?

Ashley dragging him away from the field, she led him to an isolated spot by the pond. Casting him a grin lit even further by the exploding pyrotechnics above her, she led him to a small crop of rock hanging just out into the pond, creating a dock-cliff. Clambering up with as much enthusiasm as a six-year-old, she sat on the edge, legs swinging off, not quite brushing the water.

Andros followed her uncertainly, sitting on the cliff with her, acutely aware of the small size of the edge, causing the couple to squish together even more than usual.

"It's so beautiful here," the brunette whispered. "You feel like you're in your own world… and no one can touch you." A few tears of remorse slipped down her cheek as her fiancé watched in dismayed alarm.

Opening his mouth to speak, the Kerovan was interrupted as Ashley hurriedly wiped the droplets from her face and shook her head, flashing him a quick smile. "Just memories," she assured, answering his unspoken question.

Frowning slightly, Andros pulled her close and hugged her as they watched the last few fireworks fade from the sky.

"They'll start the party now," Ashley whispered almost soundlessly.

"Hmm?"

"Every Fourth of July – at midnight, Angel Grove has a festival of sorts. Well," she smiled ruefully. "It's more of a play; a rendition of something from the Revolutionary. Strange tradition, but…" she shrugged, then shaking her head as she mumbled slightly. "I don't really feel like watching it this year." She sighed faintly, then half stood.

"Wanna watch?" she asked, though he could see that her heart wasn't into it.

"Not if you don't want to," he answered firmly. "How about we go back?" he suggested. "The other's will be okay."

"Y'sure?" she asked, surprised.

Rolling his eyes, he smiled at her. Then, tugging her slightly, they walked together back to the house the former Astro rangers shared.

----------------

The mother and wife smiled down towards the ground, even though her husband could clearly see it.

"I'm glad we waited until then," she murmured softly.

"Why?" he teased softly. "So you didn't have to make me suffer the boring actors in wigs and suits?"

"Silly." She swatted him, now looking at him with a reprimanding look on her face. "Because we weren't ready," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Am I supposed to agree with you?" he asked.

"Of course, _darling_," she answered, laying it thick on the saccharine endearment.

"I do – again," he added a little ruefully. "That was a special night for us; I think that was the first time we really talked about… those years for a long time… **without any of our dear friends bursting in on us!**"

A muffled laugh came from the doorway as one of the ambassadors for KO-35 fell in through the doorway.

"Ow," Zhane mumbled, rubbing his head. Giggling, his wife came up behind him and patted him with mock sympathy.

"You'd think he'd gotten smarter over the years, but…" Karone sighed mockingly.

A loud giggle from the hall broke the laughter of the small reunion, as two girls came racing down the halls.

"Zalea! Kayin! Behave!" Ashley called with a rueful little sigh.

"Yes, Mommy/Auntie Ashley," came the simultaneous sigh.

"… So what's happening on KO-35?"

"Daddy!" a stripy-haired ball of energy came hurling into the room. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! I wanna go see the fireworks now!"

"Mommy! Please?" Another little tumble of glee joined her.

The four trapped adults smiled. Time to go see the fireworks.

Which was precisely where they found themselves in a few minutes. Sitting on the porch, in benches and rocking chairs and swings, and watching the heavens explode above them. Curled up next to her husband, the still young Ashley stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The Fourth of July had always been special to her – past, present and future. And she loved being able to share that with Andros.

_flashback_

_The warm rays of sunlight poked through the window and prodded her annoyingly. Groaning, she stretched slightly and collapsed, feeling the warmth of a body beside her. Turning slightly, she sleepily forced an eye open and giggled at the sight, suddenly awake. _

"Hey, sleepy," she whispered, unable to resist pressing a feathery kiss to his cheek.

"Glumph," he replied, looking like he was trying to burrow deeper into the sheets.

Laughing softly, Ashley began teasing him gently, tickling his neck with her lips. Moaning, he curled up slightly before lazily venturing into opening an eye.

"We missed the party," he stated vaguely.

"I told you I didn't feel like going," Ashley reminded him with an infectious smile on her face.

"And I told you I didn't mind," he replied, craning his neck to the side, trying to wake up.

Shaking her head, giggling, Ashley leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Drawing her down, Andros deepened the kiss and she collapsed on him, giggling against his mouth. They rolled to the side slightly and they finally parted for air, their eyes transfixed on one another.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, eyes filled with adoration and love for her only.

Blushing slightly, Ashley dropped her gaze in embarrassment, a little smile on her face. "You too," she replied teasingly.

A crash from below and the familiar voices of their friends interrupted them. Groaning softly, Ashley sat up partially.

"Don't wanna get up," she sighed, even as she made half-hearted motions towards the edge of the bed. Picking up a discarded t-shirt from the night before, she wriggled into it, letting the oversized tee to fall down to mid-thigh.

As she made sluggish motions around the room, picking up clothing, Andros watched her, ignoring the tug of his conscience that said, very plainly, _Get outta bed!_

"Ash?" he asked, impulsively.

"Yeah?" She turned to him, her face glowing from the night before, eyes sparkling with the pure light streaming in from the window, hands loosely holding a small bundle of clothes.

"I love you," he told her sincerely.

Smiling, she walked over to him, letting the clothes fall back to the floor, and she sat on the bed next to him.

"Y'know what?" she asked, a hint of mischief lighting her eyes.

"What?" he asked, just a little warily.

"I love you more," she declared, as her lips met his in a pure, sweet kiss of love.

As she pulled back, Ashley smiled. "We should make this a holiday," she stated softly, nuzzling closer to her fiancé. "Happy Fifth of July, Andros."

----------------

The fireworks exploded above them as the two girls watched in transfixed amazement, "ooh…"s and "ahh..."s filling the air along with the occasional bouts of giggling.

Curled up by her husband, Ashley gazed up at the sky, and smiled. Leaning up to said husband's ear, she whispered,

"Happy Fourth of July."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, like Ashley said: Happy Fourth of July! (Hopefully it'll be then by the time most of you read this)

(This has been brought to you by JAP - Jenny/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/PhantomRogue)


End file.
